Electric vehicle (EV) ownership is expected to continue to rise, due to legislative polices, economic considerations, and changing social demographics. However, the uncontrolled connection of a large fleet of electric vehicles to a power grid will cause large amounts of stress on the power system infrastructure and thus increased losses for utilities and energy service providers.